Multi-cut machines for processing poultry carcasses are well known in the art. A multi-cut machine, such as the well known machine manufactured by Johnson Food Equipment, will typically comprise: a continuous series of carrier modules for holding whole, eviscerated poultry carcasses and carrying the carcasses through the machine; a drive assembly for continuously driving the carrier module train; a plurality of stationary cutting blades sequentially positioned for performing various cutting operations; and a variety of structures and mechanisms for pivoting the carrier modules and manipulating the carcasses such that the carcasses are properly oriented for the various cutting operations.
A typical carrier module 2 for a Johnson multi-cut machine is depicted in FIGS. 3 and 4. Carrier module 2 comprises: a rigid back plate 4; a pair of stirrup structures 6, projecting upwardly and forwardly from back plate 4, for receiving and retaining the hocks of the carcass legs; a retracting clamp 8, provided at the base of plate 4, for clamping the neck portion of the carcass; a pair of forwardly projecting wing clamping bars 10 positioned near the base of plate 4; a pair of reciprocatable wing clamps 12 operably extending through plate 4; and various posts and other structures for holding and manipulating the poultry carcass. As each carcass is carried through the machine, it encounters the various stationary cutting blades and is pivoted and manipulated, as necessary, to perform various cutting operations. The cutting operations typically include: removing the wings from the carcass; removing the lower half of the carcass; performing a middle cut through the upper half of the carcass; and/or separating the thighs from the drums.
A need presently exists for a system for continuously and automatically transferring carcasses from shackle conveyors to multi-cut machines or to other processing devices. At present, such transfers are performed by hand. In addition to being labor intensive and costly, such manual transfer operations are typically very tedious.